There For You
by x3Darknessx3
Summary: Naruto is the least popular kid in school, while Sakura is the most popular girl. Naruto is in love with Sakura. And on one fateful night things get heated up. But what is the aftermath of all this? Drama, AU, Preg, minor language.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this revise version out. My computer became stupid and decided not to work once I finished this. So, my apologizes. I hope this version turned out better. I don't really know, so let me know? Thanks guys! Love you all~**

~~  
  
Naruto rushed out the door to get to the bus. He was going to be late for school again! He ran as fast as he could.

Thankfully, for once he made it just as the bus was about to leave. Naruto got onto the bus hearing people mumble as he walked by.

"Hey it's the dorky kid!" one boy on the bus called out and everyone laughed. Naruto just shrugged it off and found an empty seat.

~~

The blond-haired boy walked in heading towards his locker. He saw his only friend, Kiba, and walks up to him.

"Hey man, what's up?" Kiba asked.

"Eh, same old shit I guess," Naruto stated.

Kiba smirked and said, "Hey Naruto, look who it is." He pointed behind his friend.

The said boy turned around and saw Sakura. She was the girl Naruto had loved for so many years. It wasn't a little crush it was love. He loved her short- but beautiful- pink hair, and her clothes style was always up-to-date. Sometimes she would even set her own dressing trends.

Naruto opened his bag and took something out.

He grinned and walked up to Sakura with a card in his hand.

"Sakura-chan! Good morning! I have another card for you," he said with a grin.

"N-Naruto..." It was hard to tell the type of tone the pink-haired girl was using.

"It's that dork. What are you doing trying to talk to Sakura? Can't you just realize if she hasn't said yes the first time, she won't say it the 1000th time?" a girl in Sakura's friend group, Ino, stated.

Ino always said stuff like that. It never knocked Naruto down; not one bit.

Sakura looked just sighed. "Move aside, loser," she stated and walked past the boy.

Naruto sighed. The sight was a mixture of disappointment and lovestruck. She may seem rude, but the blue-eyed boy believed the pink-haired girl had another side to her, too.

Kiba walked over to Naruto and waved a hand in front of his friend's eyes.

"What's with you, dude? You just got rejected yet you're smiling and blushing like if she said 'yes'," Kiba stated.

"Don't you see, Kiba? Sakura-chan is so amazing! She's so perfect. She has brains, beauty, and a charming personality. She just has to get to know me better," Naruto said and went into a dream world of Sakura.

Kiba scowled. Was he really that blind? What was charming about her dissing this poor boy?

"Hey, Naruto! Come back to reality man. Class is going to start real soon. I'm going to my first period class. See ya later," Kiba said while walking away.

Naruto was still in dreamworld.

_Sakura was on a picnic with him. The day was perfect: the sun was shining brightly, there was a cool breeze, and everything was peaceful._

_Naruto had prepared ramen in the picnic basket. He took it out while Sakura was giggling at a joke he just said._

_Just as Naruto was about to eat his ramen, Sakura would-_

Naruto snapped back into reality when first period bell rang. "Shit!" he said while running down the hall to his class.

~~

Lunch was sixth period for Naruto and, thankfully, Kiba's too.

The two friends were walking to the cafeteria when Naruto went down another hallway.

"Hey, Naruto! The lunchroom is this way," Kiba stated pointing straight ahead.

The short of the two grinned and said, "I know. I'm just putting these flowers into Sakura-chan's locker." He showed Kiba the flowers that the brown-haired boy never noticed he was holding.

Naruto's friend rolled his eyes slightly and asked, "You do this everyday, Naruto. Just forget it for at least one day?"

Naruto shook his head. "Never! That's like asking me to forget about Sakura-chan for a day. It's impossible!" He dashed down the hall before his friend could say anymore nonsense.

Naruto knew Sakura's locker number. When he usually walked by this part of the hallway he couldn't help but notice her locker number; it was 2345.

He knows the combination, too; he knows it only because he managed to get it out of Ino by confusing her. Which took him a long time to do.

The combination was: 17, 34, 6. He had that memorized just for occasions like this. He knew it seemed weird, but he didn't care what others thought.

The blond-haired boy looked around making sure no one was looking. He opened up Sakura's locker. It smelt of the perfume she wears.

The teenage boy loved the smell. He put the flowers, which were pink roses, on the side of the girl's books. It's a good thing her locker was organized and neat. That was another thing Naruto loved: she was smart and organized.

He closed her locker and walked toward the lunchroom.

~~

"So, how did it go?" Kiba asked as Naruto sat down with his lunch.

"Isn't it obvious? I didn't get caught. And, the smell of Sakura-chan's locker is the perfume smell she wears--"

"Whoa there... don't need to hear anymore of it."

"One day Sakura will fall in love with me. It'll be amazing. We'll hug, kiss, do things together, and I'll never hurt her," Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Here you go into dreamworld again." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Well... you wanna talk about Hinata?" Naruto asked with a grin. Kiba blushed deeply.

"There's nothing to say! She's just a girl that I copy notes and homework from!" Kiba said defending himself.

Kiba's friend chuckled and said, "She's also the girl you have the hots for." The brown-haired boy blushed even more. "Not at all... I just use her for homework."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "You keep telling yourself that. You know, Hinata is a lot easier to chase after. That is probably the reason I never got interested in her. Sakura-chan is always playing hard to get. It's so hot."

His friend chuckled.

~~

Naruto and Kiba walked together through the halls.

"Kiba, look!" Naruto pointed and Kiba's eyes followed.

"Sakura again, huh?" Kiba asked.

"She's opening her locker. I wonder how she'll feel about the pink roses," Naruto said with a blush.

Kiba sighed and said, "The same as she always does. She'll get mad and scream your name, and then you come up to her and say 'do you like them, Sakura-chan?' She'll crack her knuckles and give you a good K.O."

Just on time too.

"Grr! Naruto!!" Was heard shouted loudly from Sakura. Naruto blushed and said, "See? She's calling my name to admit how she loved them."

"Did you not just hear me?" Kiba said, but he was ignored.

Naruto dashed towards Sakura. "Do you like those roses, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said with a big teeth grin.

Sakura rolled her eyes and cracked her knuckles. "You're so annoying!!!!" she shouted and whacked him over the head. Sending him tumbling down.

"Hmph," she said while shoving the roses into her locker and then shutting her locker

Everyone in the hall looked at Naruto and cracked up laughing. "Still won't learn!" people called out.

The teenage boy was in his own little world again. "Sakura-chan is so strong, which makes her cool. But damn, my head sure does hurt..." Naruto said.

"I-Is Naruto-kun a-alright?" a shy female voice said. Kiba turned his attention to where the voice was coming from.

"Oh, hey Hinata. Yeah I'm sure he's alright. He's probably grinning and daydreaming. Anyway we have seventh period together, so let's walk," Kiba said with a smile.

Hinata blushed and fidgeted a little. "S-sure Kiba-kun," she stuttered.

"We can also talk about the vocabulary words for the quiz right now," Kiba added in with a smile as he walked with Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh, I don't know what to say XD! Enjoy? Please and thank you. :P. **

"Hey Kiba and Hinata!" Naruto called out with a grin the next day of school.

"Hey man, what's up?" Kiba responded while Hinata blushed. "H-hi N-Naruto-kun," she said shyly.

"What're you guys up to?" Naruto said winking at Kiba. The said boy blushed and mumbled "idiot".

"K-Kiba-kun and I were t-talking about the h-homework last n-night," Hinata said while fidgeting.

Kiba smiled and nodded. "So, what do you got today for Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"I bought her chocolates. And the box is pink with a pink bow," Naruto stated almost in a bragging tone.

Hinata smiled and said, "N-Naruto-kun, that is s-so sweet of you. I-I hope Sakura loves i-it."

Naruto did his famous big teeth grin.

"Are you going to put it into her locker, again? Or directly give it to her?" Kiba asked.

"I might do it directly," Naruto stated.

"Ah, well there she is," Kiba said pointing to the right of Naruto.

Naruto turned around and smiled.

"Sakura-chan! Good morning. How are you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, can't talk, I'm trying to get to Sasuke and Sai!" the pink-haired girl said.

"F-for what Sakura-chan? Can't they wait?" the blond teenager asked.

"Idiot! This is for the mid-year party I have," Sakura said pushing Naruto out of the way.

Naruto blushed. "Kiba, she is so strong. It's amazing, right?" Naruto asked.

"Uh ... Sure ... Whatever floats your boat," Kiba said. "W-well... I-I'm going off to c-class. Bye guys," Hinata stuttered out.

"Later," both boys said in unison.

"Do you think this year Sakura will invite us to that party she throws? I hear her parties are wicked, " Kiba said.

"I don't know. I hope so, but who would convince her?" his friend responded said with a sigh.

"Maybe I can get Hinata to talk to Ino, and then Ino will talk to Sakura about it! Hinata is a good friend of Ino's," the blond boy's friend said.

The blond-haired boy smiled and said, "Do it!" Kiba chuckled and nodded. "I'll ask her at seventh period. I'm going to class. I don't want to be late. I suggest you do the same. I think you and I are on the same page of almost getting detention..." Kiba said.

Naruto nodded. "See you at lunch or in the hall," he said and walked to class.

~~

As class begun Naruto did his usual daydreaming of Sakura.

"_Sakura-chan, have you noticed my feelings for you?"_

"_Oh, Naruto! I have, and I think I may love you!" Sakura replied with a blush._

_Then she would wrap her arms around Naruto. _

_Her drop-dead gorgeous forest green eyes meeting with his dreamy ocean blue ones._

_Then she would close her eyes and slowly lean in to-_

"Uzumaki-kun! Don't daydream in my class!" Iruka called out.

"I don't want you to get in trouble, so just pay attention, please," Iruka stated.

Naruto mentally groaned. "Yes Iruka-sensei," he said in a dead tone.

It was now sixth period and Naruto had already placed the chocolates into Sakura's locker.

Kiba ran up to Naruto with a smile and said, "I talked to Hinata before second period and she agreed! By fourth period I got the results of the request: Hinata talked Ino into it, and Ino somehow talked Sakura into it!"

Naruto smiled and cheered out, "Alright! Thanks Kiba!"

"I know it's awesome! Being friends with Hinata isn't bad at all!" Kiba cheered out.

~~

After lunch:

Naruto walked down the hallway toward Sakura's locker. She was just opening it as he arrived close by.

The blue-eyed boy saw her slowly examine the chocolates.

"Naruto? W-what the hell?" she muttered and the said boy happened to hear it.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" the blue-eyed boy said walking toward her.

She jumped slightly and blushed. She realized how flustered she was getting and pushed an invitation into his face.

"You listen, I'm going to invite you to my party, okay? D-don't think anything of it. Ino wouldn't stop talking, so I agreed to shut her up! Don't mess up anything, got it?" she said while looking at him directly.

"Alright, Sakura-chan." She handed him two invitations. "One is yours, and the others is Kiba's," popular girl explained

Naruto grinned and said, "We'll be there! Thanks Sakura-chan"

The pink-haired girl looked down as if trying to avoid looking at his smile. "Yeah, yeah... don't get use to it," she said while collecting her things and stamping off.

"Sakura seemed to be actually treating you like human, for once," Kiba analyzed.

His friend seemed to jump when he heard his voice. He had no idea Kiba was there. "I sure hope so. This might be a good chance to finally be on good terms with her. Oh, by the way, here's your invitation." The blond-haired boy handed Kiba the invitation Sakura gave him.

"Alright! I'm so going to be thanking Hinata for this. Later," Kiba said.

_Yeah, I'll have to thank her, too._

The school day was over and kids were running out of school with smiles on their faces.

"Hey man, today I'm walking Hinata home; is that alright with you?" the brown-haired boy asked Naruto.

The short of the two(A/N: Naruto) grinned and said, "I see, so you want alone time with Hinata?"

Kiba blushed and once again mumbled, "Idiot..."

The other boy chuckled. "Yeah, it's fine. Have fun, and tell Hinata I said thanks about the invitations."

"Will do."

When Kiba was gone Naruto opened up the invitation. It said:

You're invited to:  
Sakura Haruno's mid-school year party!  
Where: Haruno's house: 5-3-5 Ginza, Chuo-ku(1)  
Date: This Saturday, 1/24/09  
Time: 7:00 P.M-11:00 P.M or later.

**With Kiba and Hinata**:

It was silent for a little. Hinata was fidgeting and Kiba was just focusing on walking.

"By the way, Naruto said thank you for the invites," Kiba said breaking the silence.

The shy girl smiled and said, "Tell him I said h-he's welcome."

"What did you think of that test today?" Kiba asked.

"I-I thought it was alright. I-I guess I sh-should say it was fair," Hinata said.

"Really? I thought it was hard! I guess it's just because you're so smart Hinata," the brown-haired boy said.

Hinata blushed 10 shades of pink. "Y-you think so, K-Kiba-kun?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, that's why I ask for your homework and notes. You're the only person in this school who is truly smart," Kiba said with a grin.

The shy girl blushed deeply and fidgeted more.

She was so busy fidgeting that she tripped and fell. "Eek!" she called out.

Kiba caught her just before she hit the ground.

"You okay?" Kiba asked looking at her with concern.

Hinata's whole face turned red. "K-Kiba-kun, I'm... fine," she said.

Kiba helped her back up, and let her go. "Ah, good," he replied while continuing to walk her to her house.

**1. I found that address on google, but I changed the numbers (Lol).**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ring ... Ring ... Ring _

Naruto groaned and grabbed his cellphone from the night table.

"What is it? I'm trying to sleep," the teenage boy complained.

"Just calling to ask if you wanted a ride to the party tonight," his dog-loving friend said on the other line.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. You ruined my perfect dream of Sakura-chan!" Naruto joked.

"Dude is it healthy to obsess over someone that much?" Kiba asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes even though his friend couldn't see it. _Obviously Kiba can't tell a joke from truth... Although, it was true, but I don't dream of her every moment of my life, right? _Naruto shook his head slightly.

"I'm gonna go. See you whenever you come pick me up," the blond-haired boy said.

"Later, dude."

With that said Naruto shut his phone, and put it back on the nightstand. He sighed and sat up.

He noticed the time was 12:00 P.M; he always slept in on weekends.

Naruto grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower, and then plan what to do before Sakura's party.

Naruto heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door and saw his friend standing out there.

"You look like you actually cared about how you look today," he joked with his friend.

The brown-haired boy just chuckled. "I was guessing you were going to dress all fancy to impress Sakura, but to me this is pretty casual," Kiba pointed out.

"Yeah well it's not like it's something formal. Just a party where you hangout. So, I decided to dress casual but neat."

"I'm guessing you dressed like this to impress Hinata, huh?" Naruto teased. It was true, his friend had dressed more formal than usual. His shirt was a neat button-down one, and his pants looked more clean then the ones he would usually wear.

Kiba slightly glared at him. "Well, who knows? I might get a kiss from her tonight!" he exclaimed.

"Right. Well, let's get going to the party."

"Are you sure this is her house?" Kiba asked Naruto. They were looking at a medium sized house. From the outside it looked like it had three bedrooms, a kitchen, maybe two bathrooms, and a den. The outside of the house had bushes and flowers planted in a neat design. The house color itself was a toned down blue; it wasn't a clear sky blue, but more like a lighter version of a dark blue.

"How should I know? I just read the invitation. I've never been to her house," the blond-haired boy replied.

"Ah, really? I was expecting you to stalk her," his friend stated. He smirked at the face his friend displayed. It was like a "I'm going to kill you" face mixed with "oh, great idea".

Finally the door opened. "Hel-- Oh, it's just you guys," Sakura stated at first with a girlie voice then at the end of the sentence it was more neutral tone.

Naruto's eyes widened at the girl's appearance.

Her dress was a bubblegum pink, but it had sparkles at the bottom of it. It was a short dress that went to the mid part of her thigh. The straps were thin, and the top part of the dress was low cut. Her hair was tied up neatly into a bun, and the hair tie she used had sparkles and was pink. And her shoes; well, I should say high heels were pink with diamonds highlighting it.

"Don't stare like that, pervert!" the pink-haired girl shouted while pulling both boys into the party.

She then let go of both their collars and went off to probably find Ino or someone.

Kiba looked around. "Damn! This party is lively. Everyone is dancing, and they even have alcohol!" he exclaimed pointing to a table with food and drinks on it.

"Hey Naruto, maybe you can get Sakura drunk and then... you know," Kiba said with a wink.

Naruto blushed deeply and hit his friend. "Kiba!..." The truth is, Naruto was at a loss of words.

"Che. I'm going to go find Hinata. You can come if you want."

The blond just shook his head. He didn't want to interfere with the plan Kiba had of hitting on Hinata.

Naruto grabbed a beer and sat down at one of the tables. He wasn't much of drinker, so only a few shall be enough for him.

"Hey, you!" Naruto heard a girl say from behind him. It was the blond-haired girl Sakura was friends with.

She wrapped her arms around Naruto. "I'm sho...gl'd you c'me," Ino said with a hic in between her sentence. Clearly, she was wasted.

"Uh ... Ino... hi," the blond-haired boy replied. He was unsure of how to handle this situation. "You shhould... h've shome... more f'n!" Ino said with more hic's interrupting her statement.

"I-Ino, Sai is over there. I think he's had his eye on you ... Or Shikamaru! They would love to have fun with you," the blond-haired boy explained. He was just trying to get Ino off him.

Ino giggled and said, "You're sho funny. I'll be b'ck."

Naruto hoped she wouldn't come back though.

The party went on, and Naruto just sat it out and had some beer. Most of these people hated him, except for when they were drunk. What is the point in befriending them for just a night?

Kiba was busy probably trying to seduce Hinata.  
**  
**"H-hey," a soft voice said. The teenage boy was afraid it was Ino, so he didn't turn around.

Instead the person who said it sat on Naruto's lap. The said boy's eyes widened at who it was.

"S-Sakura-chan?!" Naruto said with shock. She giggled. Her breath smelled of alcohol. Naruto mentally sighed.

"You're sho... cute," the drunk girl said looking at Naruto with a cute face. Naruto started blushing.

"Th-that f'ce! Is just sho ad'rable..." Sakura said.

Naruto loved the attention, but the cute girl was drunk. She probably didn't mean it. "Sakura-chan stop! You don't want to do this," Naruto stated.

Sakura giggled again and said, "You w're... always sho fun'y!" The pink-haired girl leaned into Naruto and kissed his neck.

Naruto blushed 100 shades of red. "S-stop! You're drunk!"

"Awe ... What's the matt'r Naru-chan?You d'n't like me?" Sakura said in a cute tone while putting a finger to her glossed lips.

Naruto couldn't take it. Sakura was so tempting. He had loved her for so long. The downside was: she was drunk!

Sakura kissed Naruto on the cheek and said, "C'me with me." Her voice was filled with lust. Naruto couldn't resist it anymore. She was being so seductive. He actually listened to her.

The pink-haired teen led the boy to her room. She opened the door, and pulled Naruto to sit on the bed. Then she sat on his lap again.

"Come on Naruto. J'st one kissh," Sakura said while closing her eyes and leaning in. Naruto couldn't resist the urge anymore; he let their lips meet.

The kiss was first innocent and sweet until Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck deepening the kiss.

Naruto licked Sakura's bottom lip asking for entrance. She granted it and slightly parted her mouth. Naruto gently pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Their tongues danced passionately together in the most heated kiss Naruto ever experienced. He could feel the heat inside of him as his heart raced.

They broke apart for air. "S-Sakura-chan, why don't you do this with Sasuke instead?" the boy suggested.

Sakura gave a pouting face to Naruto. "You... d'n't want to?"

She started to grin her bottom onto the boy's hardening erection. The blond let out a slight moan.

Sakura gave an innocent giggle. "I th'nk you w'nt this," she explained. She brought the boy up for another kiss. Naruto was still dazed from the pleasure he had just received. He felt her warm lips on his, again.

~~  
**Lemon Alert!!(Lol, sorry it's late at night, and I just randomly found that funny):**

They broke apart for air. Sakura fell down onto the bed and brought Naruto with her.

The position they were in made Naruto blush. He was on top of Sakura while she was on the bottom with her legs sprawled out.

Sakura giggled and started unbuttoning his shirt. She felt the boys exposed chest. Her eyes widened at how toned Naruto actually was. She expected him to be a skinny non-muscular dork.

Sakura trailed quick pecks from Naruto's lips to her neck. She gently kissed and nipped at hos neck causing him to moan lightly.

The pink-haired girl tugged at the blond boy's shirt, wanting him to take it off. Naruto obeyed and took his shirt off.

Naruto focused his attention to Sakura's straps on her dress. He slid them off her arms, and then removed his dress tossing it lightly to the floor.

He looked down at Sakura who started to blush. "Don't shtare," she demanded. Naruto smiled. Even though she is drunk out of her mind her personality barely changed.

Sakura pulled Naruto down for another this kiss. This one was more of a passionate and heated kiss. Sakura broke apart and tugged at Naruto's pants.

The blond teen knew what she wanted and obeyed her. He took his pants off and chucked them aside.

He now focused his attention on her bra. Naruto lifted Sakura up gently with one arm, and used the other to unhook her bra. It took him a few moments, but he finally got it off and threw it aside.

He smiled and kissed from her chin down to her chest. The popular girl was moaning softly as he did this. He stopped when he was between her boobs. The blond licked around her left boob while massaging her right one.

Then he took her left nipple into his mouth and gently bit on it. Sakura moaned and mewled in pleasure at the sensation.

Then Naruto shifted sides. He was now biting and licking her right nipple while massaging her left boob.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura moaned out causing Naruto to shiver.

He pulled away from her chest to kiss her lightly on the lips again.

Then he focused his attention on her flat stomach. The blond haired boy placed kissing and little hickeys on her belly while Sakura was mewling with pleasure.

Naruto moved down to her panties. He licked around the waist band.

"N'ruto! Don't te'se!" Sakura complained. The blue-eyed boy nodded and started removing her undies.

He moved them down to her knees and left them there for now. Naruto moved back to stare at the perfectly naked Sakura under him.

"C'me on!!" she demanded again. Her voice sounded less scary because it was clouded with lust. Naruto took his fingers and played with Sakura's clit. She gasped out and moaned at the pleasure she felt.

The tanned boy removed his finger, and placed it at her tight heat. He stuck one digit into her while licking and nibbling at her clit where his finger use to be. The girl under him started to moan louder now.

"Oh! Naruto!" the pink-haired girl moaned out as he added another finger and sped up a little. Still he was trying to be gentle, so he didn't hurt her.

Naruto stopped fingering and licking her and moved back. Sakura whined at the loss of heat and pleasure.

The boy removed his boxers, and Sakura watched him as he did.

She blushed at his exposed member. She lowered her head to his tip and gave it a lick, sending shivers up his spine. She opened her mouth and slipped his erect manhood into her mouth and started lightly sucking on it. Naruto lost all feeling from the waist down as he let out a really loud moan. Sakura began to suck harder as she began to take more of him into her mouth.

Naruto continued to moan and groan as Sakura took him all the way in and began bobbing her head up and down.

He felt his orgasm coming. "S-Sakura-chan … S-Stop! I'm.. about to come!" he said between pants. Sakura stopped and looked up and Naruto with lust clouded in her eyes. Naruto gently pushed her back down on the bed.

He positioned himself hovering over her. One hand on each side of her head.

He looked down at her and said, "Ready?" Sakura responded by nodding slowly. Naruto stared down at her tight heat.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to go on with this. He could experience amazing pleasure and passion with the girl he loved so dearly, but then the next day have her hate him for eternity. Or end this now, and tomorrow Sakura would be mentally thanking him.

Naruto was close to do the second choice, but lust clouded his mind. She tugged at his arm. He responded by nodding and gently pushed his member through.

Sakura gasped out when his member started entering her. She felt pleasure but pain, too. She was in fact a virgin.

"S-Sakura-chan, just relax," Naruto said in a soothing tone. Sakura tried but tears started leaking from her eyes.

As Naruto pushed into her more he used one hand to brush away her soft tears.

When he was completely in, Sakura relaxed a little. Naruto was now deep inside her. He started to thrust gently and Sakura moaned loudly.

Naruto licked her ear and nibbled on it to try and get Sakura to ignore the pain she felt. It barely worked she was still screaming and moaning out.

Eventually, the pain faded and the pleasure took over. "N-N'ruto... m-move... fashter," Sakura commanded in between moans.

Naruto nodded and started thrusting faster. He pulled his cock out of her almost all the way then thrusted back into her. "Oh Naruto!!" Sakura moaned was in absolute pleasure as he hit her G-spot. "Naruto!!!!! Hit there!" she moaned out loudly.

Naruto grinned and aimed his thrusts to hit her spot every time. She moaned even louder each time he hit her spot.

Sakura arched her back and she felt her orgasm coming.

"Oh god ... Naruto! I love you!" Sakura moaned out in ecstasy as she came.

Naruto's heart started to flutter. Those words he had been dying for Sakura to say. His heart skipped a beat when she said it.

He felt his orgasm coming, too.

"Sakura-chan! I love you, too!!" he called out as he came inside of her. Naruto pulled out of Sakura

and collapsed next to her so he didn't hurt her.

The pink-haired girl wrapped her arms around him and smiled. Naruto returned her sweet smile with a grin and cuddled in closer to her.

Both of them fell asleep snuggled closely.

**Lemon over.  
**

The next morning Naruto woke up when his body hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Uh? What was that?" Naruto groaned tiredly.

"AHHH!! We're naked?!" Sakura almost screamed.

Naruto looked at her confused, and then realization struck. He remembered Sakura was drunk last night.

"Sakura-chan, calm down. Let me expla-" before he could finish his sentence Sakura ranted on.

"W-what the hell is this!? I don't remember anything like this! And-" Naruto cut her off.

"You were all over me last night! You were drunk... I didn't know what to do! Lust took over me!" Naruto shouted out.

Sakura froze. "Y-you! I-I was drunk... and you...?" she said.

"S-Sakura-chan … You were all over me! It was a dumb mistake on both our parts!" Naruto defended himself.

"Y-yeah... uh, Naruto? Just g-go home..." Sakura said looking down.

Naruto sighed. He was completely heartbroken. He grabbed his clothes and got changed. He handed Sakura hers, but she just glared at him.

The teenage boy opened her bedroom door to leave. Just as he was about to shut it he said, "You told me you loved me, by the way." Then he shut the door quickly, so she wouldn't see the look of devastation on his face.

_**Don't kill me about what I wrote T.T! It'll get better, and that's a promise. XD Now, I know you all hate me since I took 23432459843 years to update just a rewrite. Please don't kill me yet. -Dodges random squirrel flying towards me- Whoever threw that, hold on I'm getting on writing the next part! (xP) Yes, I sound extremely lame right now. XD Anyway, I love you all! Thanks for being awesome! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Are you guys proud of me? I'm finally updating xP. Yeah, I know you're all like 'you flippin' left us waiting for so long!'. Sorry, here it is~**

~~

"Hey!" Kiba called to his friend as he sat down at their lunch table.

"Hi," Naruto said. He didn't have his regular happy tone in his voice. He had more of a neutral mixed with sadness tone.

"You didn't tell me you did it with Sakura at the party last Saturday."

Naruto spit out the soda he was drinking. "H-how do you about that?!"

Kiba laughed. "I didn't, but now I do!" He stuck out his tongue. The blond-haired boy blushed. "How was it? Did you both enjoy it." Kiba laughed.

"It's not funny. She hates me because of it. Didn't you notice that today I didn't talk about her once? I didn't even stop by her locker," Naruto said. His tone had a hinted more sadness.

"Now that you mention it, you didn't. So, you were that bad, huh?"

The blue-eyed teenager hit his friend on the shoulder.

"Ow! … You're becoming as violent as Sakura..." he muttered.

"I'm surprised she hasn't killed me yet..."

"Me too, dude. I'm surprised not even Ino killed you. Do you think she didn't tell anyone?" the brown-haired boy asked. Naruto just simply shrugged.

~~ **It's Sakura's point of view months later. I only added that part up there because I wanted you guys to know how many people knew and stuff~~**

One teenage pink-haired girl woke up on Saturday pretty early. She felt extremely sick on this morning.  
She quickly ran to the bathroom that was across from her room. She held her hair back and threw up into the toilet. "I've been feeling so off lately..." she muttered.

She felt her dinner last night heave out. "Maybe it's because of my weird tastes in food lately."

Once she was finished, she flushed the toilet and stood up. The pink-haired girl had an uneasy feeling. "I feel like eating a bagel with ketchup, cream cheese, and chocolate. Ew, that all sounds so gross, but yet _so _good," the medium-sized girl said.

Sakura had made her "delicious" bagel and was now enjoying it at her kitchen table. The popular girl jumped slightly when she heard her cellphone vibrate.

"Hello?" she answered when she opened her phone.

"Morning, Sakura!" Ino sang on the other line of the phone.

"Oh good, it's you," Sakura took a brief pause, "I need to ask you some stuff..."

"Sakura! I already told you: I didn't do it with Sasuke at your party!" Ino blurted out.

"That's not wha- wait what?! Where did that come from?" the pink-haired girl giggled a little.

"... So you were saying? You wanted to ask me something..." Sakura's friend said. She was trying to change the subject.

"Well, I've been having horrible cramps lately, and I'm overdue for my period." She felt a blush form on her face.

"That's strange … Any other problems?"

"I've been tired all the time! I'm even getting eleven hours of sleep now! Yet I'm still tired. I even fell asleep in Iruka's class last Tuesday," she confessed.

"Maybe you're just- wait a minute... are you experiencing odd cravings for food? Are you letting your breakfast out in the toilet?"

"I-Ino! What kind of questions are--"

"Just answer, Sakura," her friend demanded.

"Yes. Why you asking? Do you know what's wrong with me?!"

"Promise you won't have a heart attack?" Ino's tone changed from her cheerful tone to a more mellow one.

"Sure, but is it that bad?"

"Sakura, I don't know how to word this, but I think you're pregnant," Ino muttered the last part of the sentence.

"**What**?! Did you just say I might be pregnant? Y-you're joking, right? I can't be. I didn't sle-" the pink-haired girl cut herself off from saying the rest of her sentence.

"H-hey, I might be wrong. You can go to a doctor about it." Sakura inwardly groaned at her friend's words.

"So, who is it?" Ino blurted out. "You know, who'd you do it with. Sasuke? Sai!? Neji? That transfer student, Gaara?..." the blond-haired girl started listing every guy in the school.

"... None of them."

"But, I've named every-" Ino paused for a moment, "Naruto, huh?" Sakura blushed deeply and started to fidget slightly.

"O-of course n-not! H-he's such a dork, right? W-why would I..."

"So it was him! That little dork! Jesus Sakura, I didn't think you'd honestly do that with him!" Ino started to laugh. "That's pretty funny. That poor baby having such a joke as a father."

"... I know. I gotta go now. See you later, I guess."

"Sakura!-" before she could say more, the pink-haired girl had shut her phone. She sighed as she put her head down on the kitchen table. "No joke, huh?" she mumbled.

The pink-haired girl sighed as she awaited for results of her pregnancy test. She bought the most expensive urine test at a convenience store. "It's been two minutes. Let's hope for the best," the girl said as looked at the test. "A plus sign?" she groaned and shook the test hard. "There's no way! The idiot must've used a condom, right?"

Sakura shoved her head into a pillow. "No way. I'm going to test it again!" she yelled into the pillow.

"I tested myself three times..." Sakura said. The teenager was currently in her room.

"Fucking hell, they all were plus signs!" Sakura blurted out. She wasn't making any sense, but she didn't give a damn.

"Sakura? Honey, you there?" her mom called from outside Sakura's bedroom door.

"Yes mom?"

"What would you like for dinner, honey?"

Sakura tapped her chin in thought. "I'll have a whole pizza with chocolate and whipped cream on top."

"What?! A whole pizza? By yourself? Really, darling?" Her mom's tone had amazement in it.

"I mean... uh... please? I didn't eat much while you were out. A girl has to eat, you know?" Sakura added a fake giggle at the end of her sentence. Truth is, she hated having to eat so much. Eating a lot would make a person fat, but she was going to get fat in a few months anyway.

"All right. Sorry about starving you today," her mom joked.

_What happens when my pregnancy starts to show? How will I tell my parents? I know I have to tell Naruto. I'll make that idiot suffer, too. _

The pink-haired girl sighed as she picked up her cellphone. She had Naruto's number listed in her contacts because he kept insisting on giving it to her.

"Well," she gulped, "here goes nothing..." She finished dialing the number and awaited a response.

**Not only have I not updated in 20320439430594358 year, but I am leaving this at a cliffhanger. Sorry, I don't have time to keep writing. I gotta go study! /// I will be trying to update on a weekly basis now- well if people still have interest in this. Anyway, I apologize to you all for waiting so long. And I hope you liked this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all! -gets shot by someone who's mad at her for not updating- Well, I guess I can't write chapter 5! XDDD Lol, joking. But yeah, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't sure what to write next, you know? And other stuff took over my mind. I am under some stress =[. Love you all for the support, reviews, favorite-s, subscribe, and anything else! I don't have time to reply to all of your reviews, but I promise that I do read them. So now that I've written an essay in an Author's Notice, I will present to you Chapter 5~ -Holy Music plays- Lawl XD**

After a few rings of the phone, Sakura decided to hang up. She couldn't tell him. Even though she was in a time of desperation where she needed comforting, it couldn't be with the blond-haired boy. Ino was out of the question, too. She might be very close friend to the pink-haired girl, but she always made of Naruto, and that would make things worse for Sakura. So, Sakura Haruno was "completely screwed", as one might put it.

_Is my only option my...parents? I-I can't... But they'll find out sooner or later, _the pink-haired beauty thought.

Sakura heard a knock at her door, she gasped and quickly sat up. "Come in," she spoke in a soft tone.

"I have your _whole _pizza," Mrs. Haruno said with an uneasy smile.

Sakura smiled. "And the whipped cream and chocolate?"

Her mother laughed. "O-of course." Sakura nodded and headed towards the kitchen. As she passed her mom, her mother said, "are you okay, dear? You've been a little strange."

"M-mom! Of course, I'm okay," the pink-haired girl replied in a sort of "no duh" tone. Her mom just nodded and gave a skeptical look at her daughter. Sakura blinked a few times and decided to hurry to that pizza she wanted- no, _needed.  
~~_

The pink-haired girl let a content sigh escape her lips. She just finished indulging herself with that pizza. Some might say that it's unhealthy to do that, but Sakura would say that it's a major stress reliever.

She walked around the halls of her house as she thought. She'd have to tell her parents, right? _The first step should be to tell them? Wait! No, is that the last step? Um...how should I know! _She sighed and shook her head. Arguing with herself wasn't a healthy thing to do. Her eyes widened as realization hit her. _Is my only option...an abortion? _She jumped slightly at the thought. How could she even think of killing a person – especially one she had helped in creating. That's just immoral!

….

_But what can I do? What will everyone at school think? My parents...? Will I be rejected and casted aside now? _The emotion in the pink-haired girl's eyes was a strong saddened one. An image of the the baby's father popped into her mind.

_...Naruto... You always seem to smile and have always thought highly of me... What will you think now? Will you still be smiling? _

"No!" Sakura gasped out. _He did this, didn't he? Why should I care if he'll still be happy? … _

The pink-haired girl subconsciously patted her stomach. She could feel a small bump...which means–

"I'm starting to show," she whispered out. Sakura jumped when she felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket. She grabbed it and saw it was Ino. Sakura answered the phone once she got into her room.

"Yes, Ino?"

"I'm sorry... I seemed to have made you angry before," she said.

"Yeah. But who can't make me angry?"

There was a pause from Ino's line. It was like a hesitation more than a pause. "...So...did you tell anyone besides me?"

Sakura sighed. "I can't do it," her voice cracked as she spoke.

"H-hey now, it's alright. I think it's best to tell your parents. Don't wait. That might cause even worse problems for you," the blond-haired girl suggested.

Sakura bit her lip. "You're so right, but I have to admit that I'm scared... Like petrified. I'm shaking, and you know me, I'm not the type to hide in the corner."

"Hm. You got yourself a point there. But, come on, just tell them. If it's bad, then come live with me or something." Ino paused and then added in, "or Naruto," she was trying to tease Sakura, but she was doing it at the wrong time.

"Okay, goodbye. Ino-pig." Sakura immediately hung up after that. _This isn't a time to be making jokes... _

She bit her lip and quietly approached the living room where her parents were currently watching some sort of movie. Each step she took made her shake. She couldn't believe this whole mess and was hoping that she would somehow wake up and everything would be back to normal. Where she would be with her regular group of friends, and admired by everyone, and she was able to smile and laugh and didn't have too much stress. Now, she was afraid all of that was about to disappear.

"M-mom...dad," her voice shook, and her words came out in a whisper tone.

"Pardon me? We can't really hear you, Sakura," her mother said sweetly. She tapped Mr. Haruno on the shoulder to indicate for him to mute the T.V.

When both Sakura's parents saw her face, they immediately started to worry. Their daughter had an uneasy look on her face. There was guilt, shame, sadness, and hope all displayed on her face.

"What is it? Are you hurt?!" her mother gasped in worry.

"I wouldn't say hurt, but you might be," she mumbled, so they couldn't hear it. She cleared her throat, "I have something important to say, please..."

There was a pause in the room. The pink-haired girl took that was an indication to come into a clearer view for her parents. So she stood right in front of the television.

"I...um..." she bit her lip. _I can't chicken out now... _"I'mpregnant!" she said really fast, hoping they didn't hear it, but at the same time, she wanted them to.

"Come on, Sakura, speak clearly," her father ordered.

"Y-yes. I'm...pregnant." Sakura looked away. She didn't want to see their faces. Of course, she knew there was shock clearly on both their faces, she didn't know what other emotion would be there, too.

"Don't joke like that, honey," her mother said, giving a fake laugh.

"H-how...could I?"

Both her parents looked at each other. "Who the hell did this to you? Did someone force you...into..." Mr. Haruno tried to say it, but he couldn't.

"I'm...not sure."

"And the father is...? Is it that Uchiha boy you use to obsess over?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

"N-no. It's...Naruto Uzumaki." The pink-haired girl blushed slightly.

"How could this happen? To my daughter! I swear, that boy is some dirty man-whore?"

"Dad! Don't... He's not."

"I'm gonna go buy some popcorn. We're out," Sakura's father said and quickly got up and left.

Sakura felt like she was going to cry. No, she started to.

"No, no! Honey... Don't cry," her mother got up and pulled her into a tight hug. "Your father is just shocked. He'll get over it."

Sakura lightly sobbed. "Do you...detest me?"

"Never!" Mrs. Haruno quickly answered. "Don't think that...not even your father hates you. It's just one of those things people need time to clear their head about, you know?" She held her daughter even tighter.  
~~

Hours later, Sakura tried to watch television in her room, but she couldn't. She was getting tired, though and would soon be down-for-the-count. She picked up her cellphone and decided to call Ino.

The second her friend picked up, Sakura said, "I told them."

"Really? How'd it go?" Ino asked, her concerned side was showing.

"I don't really know how they truly feel about it. My dad seemed irate, while my mom didn't really show her true feelings."

"Is Naruto going to get his ass kicked?"

"..." _I sure hope not. _

The silence from Sakura indicated to Ino that she should better change the subject. "When are you going to tell _him_?"

"Possibly as soon as I start to show...?"

"No! Do it earlier! I mean, it's better. I'd love to his expression, though. Could you do it at school so I can hide somewhere and listen in?" Ino had a mischievous tone now.

"...In school?" Sakura decided to ignore Ino's request. "That's a little unfair to him. Maybe I'll do it...next weekend? I heard he usually fixes up his lawn on-" Sakura stopped herself from speaking. How did she know that? A-and she just admit to Ino that she actually knows something about him.

Ino started to giggle. "Do you stalk him, Sakura?"

"Enough! I'm going to bed. I'm tired." Again, Sakura abruptly hung up, and as she said she would, she got ready for bed. _Soon these clothes won't fit me... _

Two weeks had passed without the pink-haired girl telling Naruto about the news. So far in school nothing had changed. Ino didn't leak any gossip about her pregnancy, and no one seemed to notice. But if only things would stay like that...

The pink-haired girl was getting fatter, too. She increased by two size's already! Going on to a third...almost. She knew she had to tell the blond-haired boy about this today.

Luckily for Sakura, she was able to get Naruto's address from his best friend, Kiba. Of course, she was humiliated asking him, because she could sense the smirk the brown-haired boy was trying to hold back. And by god, if he did smirk even just a little, she would've given him a punch to the face.

She was currently walking over to Naruto's house at this very moment. She had only been over his once, and that was at some kindergarten party. After that, her popularity increased, while his seemed to lowered, and from there on, Sakura had stopped talking to Naruto.

The pink-haired girl looked at the house that Kiba told her was Naruto's. It was very...average. Just any regular ol' house you'd see "commoners" own. Sakura clenched her fist with determination as she approached the front door of the boy's house.

Just as she went to poke that button for the doorbell, she heard, "Sakura?" This made her jump in a small panic.

"I didn't do it!" she randomly blurted, but then realized she just made herself into a total idiot. She turned to face that blond-haired boy she was looking for. He had a confused expression on his face.

"Do what?" Naruto shook his head. "Better yet, what's wrong? You haven't been to my house in..." he didn't finish his sentence.

"I wanted...to t-talk to you," the pink-haired girl averted her gaze to the ground.

"Do you want to come inside then?"

Realization hit the two, as they both started to blush. "I-I mean, if you're comforting w-with that," he choked out.

"N-no. It's something I say to you right now. It's better if I do," Sakura tried to force a smile, but that didn't quite work.

"Naruto...I...um," she couldn't think of how to say it. "That night...did you wear a condom?" she started to blush, and so did he.

"I-I can't remember... Why?"

"I don't... I'm pregnant," she kept focusing on the ground. _What will your reaction be? I've been wondering... _

"Sasuke did this to you, didn't he? You want me to beat him up?"

Sakura couldn't help but give a small smile at his naiveness. "Sasuke isn't the father, Naruto. I'm not one of those girls...who-"

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that. Sorry, Sakura," Naruto waved his hands in a defensive matter.

"Don't you get it, idiot?! You're the father! You! Y-o-u! Naruto!" the pink-haired girl yelled out.

The blond-haired boy flinched at her tone. "H-how could...I..."

"You know how, and so do I..."

"S-Sakura... You can't joke about this."

"You moron! I'm not joking..."

"What...now?" Fear and shock were the two things clearly on written on Naruto's face.

**I have to stop it there, because I gotta go. I'm sorry about not updating. With all these exams being shoved in my face right now... I hope you guys do/did awesome on all your exams! = D ****Please take care~ **


End file.
